ღ I MELT ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Inspired by latest episode 'Unshockable' Nick finally tells Greg how he feels with a dance :D ღNick/Gregღ One Shot


**I Melt**

**Season Ten, Episode Fourteen: Unshockable**

**Author:** Lolly4Holly / No Beta this time

**Rated:** (M)

**Pairings:** Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders

**Summary:** Nick finally tells someone how he really feels!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Season 10, Episode 14, Adult content and M/M slash relationship. Don't like? Don't read! This is fluff, you have been warned. I don't usually like to write fic's like this because it doesn't seem real enough the way they come together so fast, but it was a request, so I felt obligated to make a love affair over a one night stand :D

* * *

Everyone had just finished their cases for the day, so Nick decided to take the team off to the Rascal Flatts concert, where they arrested the guy that tried to shock Jay, during the last concert. "Hey, Grissom." Nick smiled, greeting his long lost supervisor. "Glad you made it." He shook his hand.

"Well, I decided to take some time out." He smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Thanks for the invite."

"You're welcome." Nick handed them their drinks then saw Greg, Catherine, Doc Robbins and Langston just arriving. Shortly after Sara took Grissom off to the dance floor, Doc Robbins, Langston and Catherine soon joined them, leaving Greg and Nick stood by the bar to watch, completely alone.

Two songs later, Nick looked up at the young man stood beside him, as the song, '_I melt_' was being sung. Then without warning, Nick took the drink from Greg's hands and placed it on the side. Greg looked at Nick wide eyed, as the man suddenly took hold of his hands, leading him towards the other couples dancing together around the stage.

_When you light those candles  
up there on that mantel setting the  
mood  
I just lie there starring silently  
preparing to love on you  
Well i can feel the heat from across the  
room  
ain't it wild what a little flame can make  
you want to do_

Nick stopped walking; turning to slowly run one hand up the younger man's spine, pulling his body closer towards him. He weaved the other hand through Greg's fingers, starting to softly sway to the music. Greg was completely flabbergasted, but he managed to sway in time with Nick, placing his free hand on Nick's waist.

_I melt  
Every time you look at me that way  
It never fails any time any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt  
I melt  
Don't know how you do it  
I love the way I lose it every time  
What's even better is knowing that forever your all mine  
The closer you get the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes_

_I melt  
Every time you look at me that way  
It never fails any time any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt  
I melt_

As the song started to finish, Nick pulled Greg closer still, resting the side of his face against Greg's, as his hand found its way to the small of Greg's back. Greg could feel warm tingles in the pit of his stomach. He had imagined this moment for just over a decade now, and it was finally here.

_I melt  
Every time you look at me that way  
It never fails any time any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt  
I melt_

_Every time you look at me that way_

_I melt_

_I melt!_

As the crowd broke into cheer from the beautiful song being sung, Nick looked into his dance partner's eyes, smiling as the younger man was actually too nervous for talk, for the first time. Nick held Greg's gaze then slowly engaged in a slow, moist kiss, leaving Greg wanting more. He was relieved that Greg didn't pull away, instead he responded to the kiss, entwining his tongue with Nick's, while his eyes started to flutter from the rising heat of the moment.

Catherine turned to look, a warm smile on her face as if to say, 'finally.'

After a few minutes, Nick slowly broke the kiss, resting his forehead against the younger man's, looking deep into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "Wow." Greg gasped, meeting Nick's gaze, as he started to blush. "Nick, I had no idea you..."

Nick silenced him putting his finger to his lips. "You had me the first time you looked at me . . . sorry it took me ten years." He softly smirked.

Greg broke into a wide goofy grin of his own, feeling his heart soaring in his chest, "Better late than never I suppose."

Nick winked at him, loving the adorable grin on his face. "Wonna get out of here?" He rasped.

"Love to." Greg excitedly grinned. Nick waved to the others, before he led Greg out of the concert by the hand, ignoring the high spirited cheers coming from his co-workers.

As soon as Nick's front door was opened the two men were lip locked, tongues swirling and exploring the mouth they had dreamed about kissing for years. Nick pushed Greg against the wall, running his hands down the younger man's sides, as he deepened his tongue into the man's beautiful mouth.

The Texan's strong hands narrowed on the younger man's hips, beginning to work open his belt buckle, much to Greg's surprise, as he really wasn't expecting this tonight. "Oh . . . Nicky." Greg gasped as Nick moved his warm mouth to Greg's neck, loving the soft moans of his name coming from Greg's lips.

Nick finally managed to work open Greg's jeans, dropping them to his ankles. Greg backed Nick up towards the soft cushions of the sofa. They merged together as they collapsed onto the cushions, once again entwining their tongues into each other's mouths.

Greg struggled with his partner's belt, but with some help from Nick, he managed to work them open, sliding them slowly down Nick's legs. Nick threw his head back into the cushions as Greg's hardened body brushed up against his own. He was beginning to see stars already, fearing he might lose control before they even got started. A problem he hadn't worried about since his teenage years.

Greg slipped his fingers under Nick's shirt, tracing the ridges of Nick's abs. With each gentle touch from his fingers, Nick was beginning to lose even more control over his body. Nick desperately bit his lip trying to fight for control then slid his own hands under Greg's t-shirt, rolling it up his slender chest, forcing his arms up, as he lifted it over his head. Nick hooked his leg around Greg's, rolling them off the sofa, gently landing them on the carpet below.

Scouring his tongue down Greg's chest, Nick heard a soft moan coming from his lips as he reached his navel, realising he had just found one of Greg's sweet spots. Greg's toes began to curl into the carpet a few seconds later, just as he began to weave his fingers through Nick's soft hair.

Slowly, Nick returned to Greg's mouth, kissing him hungrily, before he removed his own shirt, pressing his bare naked chest against Greg's, for the first time.

Greg gave out a soft moan, clutching his hands around the strong body on top of him. Nick was much broader than any one of his fantasies; it was hard to believe he was real. "Promise me this is really happening?" Greg asked him.

"It's really happenin', G." Nick assured him, with a soft bite to his lower lip, as he engaged in another deep kiss. "It's really happenin'." He whispered again, then slipped Greg's boxers off his legs along with his own. They both moaned softly as their hardened bodies made first contact.

Nick reached under the sofa for a condom and tube of lube, instantly making Greg smile. "Been planning this a while huh, Nicky?" He laughed.

"Longer then you've ever imagined, G." He laughed with him.

Nick slicked up two fingers, taking a moment to brush his hand up Greg's inner thigh to relax him, before he slipped his fingers slowly into his entrance. Greg gave out a much louder moan this time, arching his chest up towards Nick's at the feel of his fingers inside of him for the first time. Steadily, Nick moved his fingers in and out of Greg, gradually increasing his moans, while gripping his fingers into the broad shoulders above him.

"Fuck me now, Nicky." Greg gasped.

Nick retreated his fingers, rolling the condom up his length then slicked himself up, lining himself up between Greg's legs. The final moment, the moment of his dreams was finally in his grasp.

Nick slid into Greg like a perfect puzzle piece. Greg in turn wrapped his legs around his waist, meeting Nick's thrusts as he was lifted off the ground, as though gravity had completely been taken out of the equation.

Nick rejoined their lips, moving his tongue beneath Greg's, as he increased his thrusts into Greg's tight body. "Greg." Nick moaned across his lips. "I've loved you . . . since the first moment I saw you." He gasped.

"Likewise." Greg smiled as gasps of warm air escaped his lips, brushing against Nick's cheek. "Too bad it took us this long." He laughed, arching his chest closer to Nick's, so he could feel that strong heart pounding against his own.

Soft moans and the slapping of heated flesh echoed throughout the room. One last thrust and Greg's eyes rolled back into his skull, screaming out Nick's name with a feral moan. He finally tightened his grip on the broad shoulders above him, as he lost complete control of his body.

Feeling the younger man beginning to shudder, forced an electrical surge through Nick's body. Nick threw his head back as his orgasm escaped him, quaking through his body into Greg. It wasn't long before Greg's warm seed exploded onto their stomachs; Greg felt a surge of heat through his own body as Nick lost complete control.

They both then collapsed back onto the carpet, panting heavily as their sweat glistened bodies rubbed against each other, slowly coming down from their highs.

"I love you, Greg." Nick panted.

Greg smiled, clutching the larger body closer to his own. "I love you too, Nicky."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you watched the episode 'Unshockable' did you see the looks between Nick and Greg when they were in the psycho, Rascal Flatts fan's house. So cute :P**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please Review!**

~ Holly


End file.
